


【特海】【微勋海】樱之泉

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 5





	【特海】【微勋海】樱之泉

【特海】【微勋海】樱之泉  
＊渣渣文笔  
＊温泉play  
中间穿插了一小段勋海为以后埋一下伏笔....  
———————————————

「哥哥哥哥！真的可以带我去吗！」李东海原本就炯炯有神的水润大眼睁得明亮，饱含期待与兴奋。 「当然可以」朴正洙笑出梨窝，宠溺看着躺在自己大腿上的小朋友一脸期待，忍不住伸出手揉乱李东海顺顺的呆毛  
他所监制的节目正好要去北海道取景，他想带着李东海多留在那几日好好玩一玩。  
「嗯嘛！」李东海坐起身，一个甜吻落在朴正洙侧脸，双手也顺势搂了上去  
朴正洙抬起他的下巴，按着他的后脑对着红润的嘴唇深吻下去一面想着以后真是该常常带小朋友出去玩才行。  
－  
拍摄期间李东海跟着朴正洙的剧组一起住在札幌市区，附近高楼林立，李东海兴致明显不高，朴正洙忙得几乎没时间陪他，只在每个晚上摸摸他的头低声哄「乖呀再几天就好了...」  
李东海虽然不太高兴，但也不会摆脸色硬要朴正洙陪自己，毕竟这趟旅行本来就是工作为主，闷了几天，他最后决定自己出门寻乐子。  
「你一个人真的可以吗？」在出门前朴正洙又拿过一条围巾把人包裹的严严实实，确认一点风都透不进去，他略带担忧地问  
「哥 别担心 我可以的 哥哥要好好工作呀」包成像球的李东海连拥抱朴正洙都有些困难  
－  
李东海的语言能力很强，靠着自学，平常的日语对话不成问题，他搭乘电车远离市区想去寻找一家巷弄拉面美食，顺利抵达的他，刚拉开纸门就看见一个身材修长的男子坐在位置有些笨拙的跟店员比手画脚，口中说着七零八落的日文，还不小心混杂了几句韩文，李东海稍微一听便明白，他走上前微笑对着一头雾水的点餐阿姨说了几句流畅的日文，阿姨随即露出恍然大悟的表情，说着明白了就进去厨房点餐了。  
「你好 不好意思 我刚刚擅自帮你翻译了 我想你应该是要点菜单没有得隐藏料理吧？」李东海对着男子露出礼貌的笑容  
「啊 对对对 真是非常谢谢 你也是韩国人？」男子露出感谢的神情  
「对呀 你只有一个人吗？ 」店内的空气相当温暖，李东海伸手欲将脖子上的围巾解开  
「一起坐吧 」男子将桌边的椅子拉开向他说  
「好呀」此时李东海已经将围巾解下，刚刚被围巾遮的大半的小脸也露了出来，他顺势坐在男子为他拉开的椅子上，给他一个感谢的微笑  
却没想到那名男子被他露出的面孔惊艳到，一时说不出话来，怎么会....有这么好看的一个人呢....  
李东海疑惑的看着他，率先伸出手开口「我叫李东海 你好」  
男子反应过来，也伸出手来握住他的，表情有些怪异，语气也有些迟疑的开口「我叫...吴世勋..」  
如果自己没猜错...眼前的这个人...似乎不认识自己  
「世...勋...?」李东海一听这名字，唔...好像有点耳熟....他苦恼的想 到底是在哪里听过呢？  
他歪着头仔细凝望面前的男子随即啊了一声「你是！」  
吴世勋被他的惊叫吓一跳，连忙四处张望，好像小店内的客人不多，并没有惊动到其他人，他连忙伸手捂住李东海的嘴，随即马上觉得失礼的迅速放下「嘘嘘！我可是脱队来的...」  
「这样啊….」听他这么一说，李东海想起朴正洙似乎曾说过最近刚好南韩的大红团EXO也来到日本开演唱会呢，没想到会这么巧的遇到，他上下打量了一下，看起来没什么明星架子，但他也不太在意吴世勋的身份，吴世勋见李东海的反应也放心下来，看来是遇到了一个相处起来很舒服的人呢，一顿饭的时间两人也变得熟络，并相约要一齐到附近的神社参拜  
「东海哥也是一个人来的吗？」出了小店的吴世勋戴上墨镜与口罩简易的遮掩一下  
「不是呦 我的爱人在工作 所以我只好一个人玩了」  
「啊…爱人啊….」吴世勋也不明白为什么此时此刻自己的情绪有些失落，也不禁心想有这么漂亮的爱人在身边怎么有人舍得丢下他呢，于是他说「哥今天跟我一起玩吧」  
「好呀～」李东海笑的眼睛都眯了起来，终于找到可以陪自己的人了  
－  
神社就在附近，两人并肩边聊边走很快就走到。  
吴世勋藉由身高优势低头看着一旁的人虔诚的闭上眼睛，嘴角还挂着淡淡的笑容，双手合十向神明祈求心之所愿，一旁的古老樱花树被风吹拂，一瓣樱花落在人柔顺的前浏海，他觉得今天自己的心脏特别奇怪，碰碰跳得没有规律，他连忙也闭上眼在心中默许下心愿『我希望跟东海哥的缘分不要止于日本。 』  
两人默契的都没询问对方的愿望，吴世勋只是伸长了手将李东海刘海上的樱花瓣取下，他有些恍神，居然还忍不住轻捏李东海有些被冻红的双颊  
「啊世勋你干嘛！」被人轻捏脸颊，李东海反应过来挥着小手就想也去捏吴世勋，无奈身高比不上，吴世勋一双长腿几步退后他根本够不上，他干脆一跳想藉由力道抓住他的手，没想到跳起来的他根本没找到重心，眼看两人就要摔倒在一起，吴世勋长手一捞将人安安稳稳的接在怀中，两人的脸凑得很近，几乎能感受到彼此呼出的气息，吴世勋心想这个哥哥看起来奶呼呼的，好像闻起来也有股奶呼呼的味道，他看着人精致的脸蛋有些愣神的说「给你捏吧」他握起人的手放到自己脸上，暖暖的...好像有点舒服....  
反应过来现正处于什么姿势的李东海随即红起脸，挣扎着从他怀里撤出，也不计较什么捏不捏的问题了，径自一个人走在前头，留下的吴世勋赶紧加快脚步跟上  
－  
一下午的时间两人也没去什么特别的景点，仅仅是在一些森林公园之类的自然景观散散步，到了接近傍晚两人又慢慢渡步到车站，李东海接到了朴正洙拍摄结束的电话，他甜甜的说了「哥哥等我」  
吴世勋低头看着地板，不去看李东海接到电话后脸上洋溢的幸福笑容，另一遍李东海已经结束通话向他走来，带着抱歉说「对不起呀世勋 不能陪你吃晚餐了」  
「今天....」他想着接下来道别的内容该说什么好呢  
「东海哥！」吴世勋突然出声打断「谢谢哥今天陪我玩！」  
「傻孩子 是你陪我呀」李东海笑出声，伸出手终于如愿的轻捏吴世勋的脸颊  
「哥 」吴世勋咬着牙，有些犹豫的开口，他伸进口袋拿出一张小纸递出给李东海  
「这什么？」李东海疑惑的摊开被折了好几折的纸条，里面只写了一串数字  
「哥哥回韩国要联络我喔！」吴世勋无比认真的说  
李东海见他严肃认真的神情被逗的咯咯笑「这年头还有你这么纯情的吗？」他拿出手机在他面前输入纸条上的号码，随即吴世勋口袋响起一串铃声，他连忙拿出来查看  
「我们大明星世勋弟弟也要联系我喔！好了 我该走了！」李东海看了一眼车站显示的时刻表，向他挥挥手转身就要走  
吴世勋牙一咬，长手一拉，李东海顺着惯性的力道被泄到他怀中，他低下头吻住人的额头，低声说「抱歉我平常没这么冲动鲁莽的...我真的喜欢哥...我好像...对你一见钟情了....」  
李东海还被刚刚的力道拉的发蒙，眼前的人却突然对自己告白，他摇着头稍稍退开，他扯下自己已经有点松散的围巾又拉下毛衣的领口露出白皙的锁骨处，那里有着明显的粉红色吻痕，他语带暧昧的说「我的爱人们可是很爱吃醋的...」他凑上前垫起脚主动亲吻吴世勋的耳尖，并在他耳边低语「不怕的话...回韩国再找我...」  
吴世勋就这么愣神足足站在原地好久好久，直到李东海都进了车站才回过神  
他刚刚这是...被李东海邀请了？  
原来他的爱人不只一个吗？他的那些爱人们？  
他原本以为纯情无暇的哥哥其实是贪得无厌欲求不满的淫荡小猫吗？  
他自嘲的笑了笑。  
－  
今天已经是最后一天的拍摄，明早剧组就会启程返回韩国，等不及到明天，今晚朴正洙就带着李东海驱车前往郊外的温泉旅馆。  
「哥！房间好棒呀！」李东海兴奋的在传统日式风格的房间乱窜，房内的地版全都铺上榻榻米，外面有木头回廊连接一个小小庭院，庭院种了一颗樱花，旁边则有石造的温泉池，飘下的樱花瓣有些落到水池上浮动着。  
朴正洙将两人的行李收拾好，李东海已经换上旅馆准备的浴衣难耐的靠在纸拉门旁看他，朴正洙一瞧他的眼神就明白他已经身陷情欲中，他轻笑，他可是需要情爱滋润的小猫呢，这几天被忽略应该很难受才是。  
待朴正洙也换上浴衣他才拍了拍自己的大腿对李东海喊道「过来」  
李东海乖巧的坐在他的腿上，顺从的让朴正洙解开自己浴衣的带子、让浴衣完全大敞，藏青色的布料将他的肤色衬得更加白皙，虽然胸膛已经被印上许多吻痕，但这几日都没盖上新的，那些印记已经变得相当淡，朴正洙满意的先在人的侧颈深吸一口，李东海仰起头更方便他的动作，他主动分开自己的双腿，朴正洙了然的拿起一旁的润滑液倒在他悄悄挺立的玉白性器，一只手替他套弄着，顺势让润滑液流经过敏感的会阴处直达已经兴奋的主动开合的穴口，他另一只手直接就插了两指进去。李东海有些不适的微微皱起眉，紧致的甬道已经好几天没有性爱的滋润显得有些干涩难以前进，朴正洙还是相当有耐心的慢慢开拓着，他吻了吻李东海皱起的眉头在他耳边低哄「乖忍忍」  
「嗯....进来....」待穴中已经能容纳四指进出，李东海有些难耐的扭动身子低吟。  
朴正洙的做爱方式跟他的人一样，温文儒雅，但有一点腹黑，像是现在，他把李东海放倒在榻榻米，浴衣大敞却没脱去，身下在缓慢温柔地挺进，双手却不老实的狠狠揉捏李东海胸前的红樱。  
他转而握住人纤细的腰，一下一下富有节奏的挺弄，每一下都相当缓慢，却也都完完全全摩擦过穴内敏感的每一处。  
李东海被他缓慢的性爱折磨出生理泪水，完全绽放的身体也冒出一层细汗，他难耐的微微摇头主动动着自己的腰，低声哀求「哥哥...快呀...想要被哥哥填满...」  
「再多说些什么？嗯？」朴正洙坏笑，身下一个用力顶的李东海舒服的叫出声，但也仅仅是一下瞬间  
李东海眼框噙着泪水，脑袋晕乎乎的想到什么就说出口「老公....」这声出口他几乎能感受到朴正洙在自己体内硬生生涨大了一圈，于是他张大了自己的腿变本加厉的开口继续说「快操我嘛...」  
朴正洙眼神暗的更加深邃，他握着李东海的腰用力往自己的方向一撞，完全勃发的性器顶到了最深处，李东海舒服的哼嗯一声「恩啊...顶的好深... .老公好棒....」  
朴正洙的下身也加快挺进的速度，他将李东海整个人抱了起来，就着下身相连的姿势两人走的摇摇晃晃的到了回廊，他脱掉李东海身上要挂不挂的浴衣让他扶着一旁的木柱抬高他的一条腿再次深顶进去  
「阿哈...嗯啊...」只剩一条腿在支撑让他有些重心不稳，他刚要说着不行，朴正洙却开始强而有力的撞击，也撞碎了他欲说出口的词语，最后只能化作娇嫩的喘息声声泄出。  
最后朴正洙再把李东海抱起走到温泉内坐着，温热的泉水随着朴正洙的挺进一同被带进敏感的嫩穴，李东海连忙惊声呼喊「啊…好烫....唔... .水...水进来了...呜呜」李东海搂紧了朴正洙的脖颈，后穴也不自觉的紧缩，夹的朴正洙一个闷哼「唔...宝贝...夹得真紧. ..」  
朴正洙下身逐渐慢下动作，李东海简直快被他逼疯，朴正洙居然还能冷静的笑出声，又低头亲吻水润的嘴唇说「想要可得自己动....」说完，他俩手往后一靠，一副不想动作的样子  
李东海又委屈的呜呜哭出声，见朴正洙丝毫没有心软，他只好支起自己无力的双手撑在朴正洙的腹部带着软嫩哭腔的鼻音，颤抖地摆动腰肢。  
不过没多久，他的腰肢就已经酸软无力，他的腰一软，倒在朴正洙身上喘息不止，双眸失神而看不清，他有些生气的嘟起嘴轻拍他的肩膀「嗯.. ..你动嘛….到底行不行啊！」  
朴正洙好笑的看着趴在自己身上的人恼羞成怒「好好好 待会儿可不准喊停 我行不行你这就会知道！」  
他扶着李东海的臀部，加快抽送的力道与速度，温热的泉水被激烈的动作拍打溅起水花。  
李东海也配合的缩紧穴口，满意的看着朴正洙开始微蹙的眉，朴正洙突然抱着他站了起来，两人的下身还相连着，这一站勃发的性器又顶到了前所未有的深度。  
「阿嗯！好深....你干嘛….」李东海被朴正洙突然站起的动作吓得搂紧他的脖子，身下也被刺激的更加缩紧。  
他带着人走到一旁的樱花树，将人放下转过身，李东海正疑惑的转过头，朴正洙突然一个猛烈的撞击进入，撞的李东海几乎要贴到了樱花树干上，李东海惊呼一声，朴正洙一反刚刚温柔韧性的动作，开始蛮力的操干  
「啊啊！呜嗯...呜…哈恩...」李东海被撞的赶紧扶着面前的树干，他无法控制音量放声叫出甜腻的呻吟与喘息  
朴正洙的力道撞的李东海频频向前晃动，连带樱花树都被摇的微微震动，好几片樱花被摇落，最终飘落在李东海白皙的美背，又被他身体的摇动晃掉到地上。  
寂静的夜里，静谧的樱花温泉院落只有黏腻的呻吟与淫糜的肉体拍打声。  
「不……不行了….呜呜....停啊….」李东海泫然欲泣，指尖狠狠的抓着树干，几乎在树皮留下浅浅的爪印，几乎难以承受这场激烈的性爱，他敏感的性器已经在刚刚被操射过，不少白浊落在他的腹部，连带几片樱花被黏腻的液体黏在自己身上。  
「我不是说不能喊停的吗....」朴正洙还在坚持不懈的顶弄，刚刚他已经在李东海体内射过一次，操干的力度却依旧不减，最一开始在温泉内因为泉水的阻力他不好施力，现在他把人带到岸上可得好好教训一下这个说他不行的小坏猫。  
「呜呜...我真的...啊！不要....」李东海被转过身子，两人面对面被朴正洙抱起，他的背部被抵在粗糙的树干上，朴正洙拔出粗长的性器，被操的一时无法闭合的穴口流出因为地心引力被带出的乳白液体又被朴正洙操了进去「哥哥的精液要好好吃进去才行啊…」  
「不要了...呜嗯...我不….呜呜....」李东海根本说不出完整的一句话，娇嫩的背部肌肤被树皮摩擦的生疼，朴正洙还在大操大干，握着他的腰肢几乎是将性器整个拔出又完全插入，更多的樱花瓣被他们激烈的动作摇落，通通被李东海身上的黏腻液体黏在胸前、腹部，朴正洙看着眼前铺满樱花的曼妙身子还因为情欲泛着淡淡的嫣红色不禁心头一热，终于按耐不住，掐着人已经柔软无力的腰肢猛力一顶，将大量白浊射入紧致湿热的深处。  
李东海被放下后身体完全放松几乎都要站不稳，整个人迷迷糊糊的被朴正洙抱了起来走入温泉里，刚刚受凉的肌肤与酸软的肌肉在浸泡温泉后明显放松许多，他坐在朴正洙怀里舒服的哼唧出声，手也轻攀在朴正洙胸前闭着眼让人替他清洗身子。  
朴正洙藉由滑嫩的泉水在李东海身上按摩揉捏，此时又恢复原本温柔的神情，他舀起一盆泉水动作轻柔的从李东海光滑的背部一倾而下，顺着人的脊椎一路爱抚到臀肉轻轻按捏起来，李东海皱起眉抬眼低声说「哥哥不要了...」他以为朴正洙又想在温泉里来一次，赶紧出声求饶。  
朴正洙见他可怜兮兮像无辜小猫的眼神，露出微笑伸出手安抚的顺了顺他头发说「哥哥不做 但体内的东西要弄出来啊 乖 放松」  
「唔....」李东海乖巧趴在朴正洙胸膛，尽力放松身后那个被过度蹂躏略微红肿的穴口，朴正洙缓缓伸进并撑开指头小力抠弄，虽然体内的液体被带出，却也有些温泉水冲刷进去，他难耐的咬着牙低吟「哥....水呀...」  
朴正洙继续低声哄着「忍忍 快好了....」  
最后两人在温泉又泡了20分钟，李东海已经忍不住趴在石头畔上睡着，朴正洙将人用浴巾裹紧才抱回房间，喝着水用嘴渡过李东海的帮他补充水分，抱着他两人一起睡进温暖的被窝，满足的蹭着怀中的温香软玉，缓缓沉入甜美的梦乡。


End file.
